There is known a library device for selecting a given storage medium from housed plural storage media and reproduced the given storage medium (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54970). The library device is equipped with a transportation mechanism for transporting the selected storage medium to a reproducing device. Such a transportation mechanism is equipped with a robot hand for taking out the storage medium from a storage rack. The robot hand is equipped with a pair of hands for grasping the storage medium.
There is a robot hand for performing a grasping operation by abutting the robot hand with the storage rack. In such a robot hand, for example, even if there is no object to be grasped on the storage rack, the robot hand abuts the storage rack to be in a grasping state. Though there is no object to be grasped in such a way, the hands might be in the grasping state caused by malfunction or the like. Thus, the robot hand in this state may not take out the storage medium from the storage rack.